This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The primary aim of this study is to provide an African American smoker and non-smoker who reside in the same home with a skills training counseling intervention aimed at increasing home smoking restrictions and motivating cessation in the smoker.